Madison Polynn
Madison Polynn is the younger sister of Micah (or better known as Tack). She was born in Sweden on November 6th, 1997. After a fatal night, she moved away from her country and snuggled into the United States. Her whereabouts turned to a small village in Louisiana called Dixie Inn. There, she stayed with her new parents that adopted the ten year old. Madison kept her first name, but took the last name from her new family. Early LifeEdit Her brother was jealous of the young girl. Ever since she entered the rich family, the abuse towards Micah grew. He had to sleep outside while she slept in the warmth. The demon had never seen his 'father' lay a hand on the infant. Green wasn't a very good color on him. As Maddi grew older, she realized it was impossible for her to even speak to her older brother. Her daddy had threatened the young four year old. "If you ever talk to him...Ever look at him...the brat will no longer have a beating heart. Do you understand, Princess?" Those were just a few words she remembered from her dad. He said a lot of things, well...yelled ''a lot of things. It was hard to hear him with her hands covering her ears. Madison never liked to hear her father scream, and scream. She despised when he hit her mother, or laid a hand on Micah. Though, being younger and more fragile, there was nothing she could do. When the small girl couldn't take the yelling, she would go outside and sit by the large fence. Many creatures visited her. Ranging from birds to raccoons. Maddi was a big fan of animals, and often cuddled them. A few times she would get hurt from the creatures, but shrugged it off. Madison was never much of a crier. During school time, the brunette would sit in the library and stare at book covers. A few times she tried to read, but nothing ever caught her attention. Trying to read every book she found, but often put the thing down. The story was never good enough. So, it became a hobby of hers only to stare at the cover, and read the teaser. Sometimes she scanned the inside, but would grow bored of that. When the covers were no longer interesting, the fairy would go outside and climb trees. Being up high always excited her, because...if you were up high, nothing could touch you. Plus, being out in nature always held surprises and adventure. Madison was more of the freak no one would dare to hang out with. People tend to disregard anyone who talked to them using animal noises. Avoiding students, teachers, or grown-ups was something she was very good at. If Maddi didn't want to talk to them, she would randomly make an animal noise. Her most famous mimick was a raging monkey. Yes, the brunette was sent out to the hallways many times per day. When free time came, she would rush outside and into the forest everyone was scared to go into. Mad often pretended to be fighting elves and protecting a magic fortress (which was a large, oak tree). ''Home was hell. There was one thing her brother had no idea about. Madison was also getting abused. If she acted more normal in school, then no bruises would have been made. But, it's hard to change who you are. The petite gal tried to tell her father that. In return, another punch or kick was made. Her daddy didn't try to hide the marks. If they were too bad, Maddi would stay home from school until they healed. Once her dad fell asleep, Madison would tip-toe out of her room and down to the basement. Micah would always be asleep, and she knew not to disturb him. All the girl did was sit by her brother and made sure he was safe while he slept. Due to her imagination, Maddi believed downstairs was haunted and Micah would be attacked by the evil spirits. As long as there was someone down there with her (whether awake or asleep) Madison knew she was safe. Before her dad woke up to call her brother for his daily beating, Maddi was sneak back upstairs and hide under her covers. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120830205348/kiiriischiz/images/4/4b/Blood-gun.jpgAdded by KiiriichanFirst Person Perspective Age: 10 The Day Two Lives Were Saved I heard a soft grunt, then a thud. I should have been asleep. It was 22:13, I usually went to bed at 21:30. Tonight was different. There was something odd in the atmosphere surrounding our house. I heard the door open to my parents' room, then slammed shut. Something was definitely up. I slid out from under the covers, and planted my feet on the ground. I didn't make a sound, he would hear me. More pain would come if I wasn't in bed, but curiousity was getting the best of me. It was good to be small and petite. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to slip into the crawlspace. This crawlspace was special. You could be on your knees and moving forever, but you could never reach an end. You were able to look into rooms without anyone seeing you. It was a blessing from Heaven. I opened the small door and got on all fours. Crawling inside the dark area, I took the flashlight that was usually there. The door shut behind me (which was normal) and I began to move. It wasn't long before I was peeking through the vent in the side of the ceiling. I undid the hinges and hung upside down. If I had jumped, then I would need to be rushed to a hospital. We had high ceilings and tall walls, jumping would be a suicide mission. Once I saw what made the grunting noise, I stared in shock. Childhood ruined. I brought myself back up and tightly screwed the vent back into place with my small, slender fingers. This couldn't have been impossible! I kept telling myself as I crawled back to the opening and stumbled to the floor in my room. They loved one another! Daddy couldn't have killed Mommy! But, he was the only one in the room with her! I let out a whimper of despair and grabbed the pink cell-phone my Daddy had gotten me for my tenth birthday. Opening the window to my room, I shoved the phone in my right sock, and grabbed a-hold of the vines, beginning to climb down. Not many people knew this, but I was a certified Explorer of Tareop. There wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Though, I am only ten, I knew how to survive on my own. Tareop taught me that! I released my hands from the vine, dropping the last two feet. I ran until I was around the house, and opened the back gate up. A few minutes later, I was standing on the chair, trying to get the attention of Daddy and Micah. They both were trying to take control of a gun. The numbers: 112, were already dialed. I saw my brother bleeding from the nose. Maybe the police could help him too! Just like they would help my Mommy! I heard a loud explosion, and saw Micah wince, then grabbing his shoulder. It was a few seconds before I realized the intense pain to the left of my chest. Not all the way left, but two inches. "Hallå? Finns det någon där? Var det ett skott? Skickade hjälp rätt över! Palyth, spåra antalet. Någon behöver vår hjälp!" Hello? Is there anyone there? Was that a shot? Were sending help right over! Palyth, track the number. Someone needs our help! I knew both languages. Swedish and English...or Western. I couldn't remember which one people preferred to call it. Americanese was more suitable. I fell to my knees, the chair coming with me. The phone was still in my hand. I forced myself not to look at the blood that was pooling around my body. My chest ached. This was the most intense pain I had felt. This time, Daddy really delivered it hard. This had to be one of his finest treatments. I heard Micah and Daddy argue, then a thump to the floor. I couldn't be bothered to bring myself to figure out what happened. Sirens were outside. The house was exploding with lights. I was pretty sure this was the day my life would end. At least I would die with honor, right? I was about to close my eyes, until Micah was leaning over me, the tears falling on my face. He was muttering a few things, telling some reassuring stuff that didn't matter much to me. As long as M was safe and living, then I was willing to die knowing I helped to achieve that. The only thing that was depressing was the fact I didn't get to spend much time with him. I really wanted to know my older brother. I wanted him to know that I was much stronger than he expected. That I was the new Queen of Tareop. I was much too strong to have a King. Adding on, no one knew about the secret village! It was all mine, in the forest behind the school! I walked over to the stretcher, not wanting M to watch me die. That would have been too much of a burden, but...there was still something I needed to tell him before I went up with Angels! "Mommy's dead," I stated the first part, taking the kind man's hand as he lifted me up on the white stretcher. "'Daddy stabbed her when she tried to take us away from him." I saw the shock expression on his face as paramedics began to stroll me out of the house. What a shame, I was getting the stretcher stained with my blood. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120830214361/kiiriischiz/images/9/96/Kristen.jpgAdded by KiiriichanAfter that day, I was adopted by a black family. It confused me at first why they didn't want someone of their own color... (I know, that might have seemed racist, but I was a confused ten year old!!!) And then they told me color didn't matter, they just wanted a child that was happy and had been through a lot. That way, one day, they could look back and realize someone really did love them. Now that I am fifteen, I learned those words really did mean something. Quite touching! After moving to the small village, I became obsessed with alligators. They had so many teeth, and they were a ''really ''pretty green. I became more social and took ballet classes. No, I usually don't show off, I just love the way I can stand on my toes without the need of those shoes. Anything can make me laugh, because I usually do force laughs. If someone tried to make a joke, I don't want them to feel dumb and embarrassed. Embrass your freaky side! If there's anything you should know from half of this nonsense, it's probably my health condition. Every three hours, I have to take a pill to help my heart. Since I was shot in the chest, I must live with that forever. A little nice gift my 'dad' left me, right? Anyways, I replaced my parents. I know, it's harsh and my mother tried to help us and yada yada yada, but I like my new parents more. That's why I took their last name, but kept my first. My hobbies? Other than ballet, tree-climbing, and looking at book covers...I guess Hide-N-Seek is one of them, roller-skating, and swimming. My music taste is not simple. What kind of music are you into? It's really not that simple. I love tons of genres. I can stand country if one of my favorite country artists are singing. Rock's okay if it's any of the bands I like. Pop is good, but it has to be catchy enough to get inside my head. Anyway, my four favorite songs are Beautiful Soul and Leavin' by Jesse McCartney, Don't Stop Believin' by the band Journey, and Na Na Na which is by My Chemical Romance. Creature and PowersEdit http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120830180910/kiiriischiz/images/a/a0/Fairy.jpgAdded by Kiiriichan"Earth faeries are very small, standing about a foot to eighteen inches tall. They are often a golden brown or dark green color. Sometimes they come into view as bear-type creatures. Earth Faeries live in communities and are very friendly. These spirits work very hard dealing with the well being of all creatures, humans and faeries alike. Even though the Earth faeries love mortals very much, they often lose their patience with the humans for their foolishness and careless treatment of Mother Earth. Earth Faeries love colorful rocks in their natural state, but will also cut the stones to show off the inner beauty. When we call them into our circle, they can help you plant your feet firmly on the ground, and like the stones, help you to find the inner beauty that you hold inside of you." That is not entirely true in Madison's case. She doesn't really care for the problems with Earth. If people want to treat it bad, there's nothing she can to stop them. Maddi stays her usual size when converting into the fairy form, rather than becoming short. Her powers are list below. Earth Manipulation: "The power to control, shape and generate earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, and other minerals. User can move, shape and otherwise manipulate any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt and soil as well as bones although most wont be able to manipulate bones of living beings. Some users may have fine enough control to create/shape complicated objects." Plant Manipulation: "Users can create, control, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus. The user can cause plants grow from the soil, move/attack or even rise from the soil and 'walk', mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead plants. Users can use their power for transport, they could create a bridge of leaves, levitating the leaves and making them stay there or stick together to form bridges or constructs, shape the trees or even 'surf' using the grass. They can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Weaponizing the plants allows users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can cause horticulture found, i.e. wrap of vines, to grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. In the higher levels, plants may be controlled in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper. The user may even be capable of psychically regenerating one single species plant into another genus of plant." Dream Manipulation: "As well can controlling, the user can modify, suppress, fabricate, influence, manifest, sense, and observe dreams as well. the user may enter magical new realms by entering the suffix of dimension and reality also known as the "astral plane", can interpret and find other worlds. Sometimes the user can even unlock their hidden powers, or enter other dreams or even commune with the dead. The user can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming, entrap people in REM, and even promote spiritual/emotional healing within dreams. In some cases, the user's power extends to the real world, such as wounds inflicted on a sleeping victim and even pulling someone from the waking world into the dream world." Spider Physiology: The user takes on abilities and traits of spider, including orb-web spiders, wolf spiders, and jumping spiders, tarantulas, trapdoor spiders, funnel-web spiders, etc.. Category:Characters